


Silk Ribbon

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dissociation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Zevran gets Cal a silk ribbon for there first anniversary.Cal lives au!





	Silk Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'silk'

Cal looked at the fine fabric before him, upheld by Zevran looking like a smug cat. He reached out and gently ran his fingers along it.

 

“Beautiful, is it not? It is our one year anniversary afterall, I dIdn't forget.”

 

Cal lifted the ribbon to his face, something was poking at his memory. Zevran moved behind him and undid his hair, a loose braid.

 

“It is silk, of the finest quality, do you like it?”

 

Cal frowned he felt it slip from his fingers as Zevran took it.

 

_ Soft slipping through her fingers. _

 

“Ah my, you need to wash your hair again, perhaps we could bathe together?”

 

_ Silk pressed to her lips. _

 

“Nevertheless, this will hold your hair until then.”

 

_ She was rolling around in it, like a sea of soft, like she was floating. _

 

Cal felt as Zevran combed out his hair.

 

_ It was heaven, so soft, it was- _

 

_ “What are you doing!?” _

 

_ “Mother?” _

 

_ “Those are my best dresses! You brat” _

 

_ “I'm sorry, they were so soft I just wanted-” _

 

_ “Enough! Come with me” _

 

_ Soft hands with an iron grip, she felt sick. She knew what was going to happen next, she knew how much it was going to hurt. _

 

“Cal!”

 

Cal jerked back with a stumble. “What?”

 

Zevran was holding his shoulders and staring at him hard. “You were in the past again weren't you?”

 

“I… I was playing with silk, my mother's dresses, she found me and… hurt me.”

 

“Oh mi amor,” Zevran shook his head, “I'm so sorry, no silk, understood.”

 

With a lithe hand he pulled the ribbon loose and held it.

 

“No, no, you got it for me, I'll be fine.” Cal held out his hand and Zevran put the ribbon back suspiciously.

 

_ Soft slipping through her fingers. _

 

“Ah, I know that look, you went far away again.” Zevran took the ribbon back.

 

“What?” Cal frowned, where was he? What was he doing again?

 

Zevran threw the ribbon into the fireplace. “Come you're lost again let's go bathe. I'll wake you up.”

 

Cal looked at him dumbly. “I am awake.”

 

Zevran tugged at his hand and Cal followed. They wandered through the building and Cal had no idea where they were going, he wasn't even sure where he was. 

 

They can to a place made of wood with gaps in the floor and a tub of wood. The blond man let go of his hand and put his hands on his hips.

 

“I don't suppose you want to fill it with water and heat it, hm?”

 

“I can't do that.” Said Coleen uncertainly.

 

The man sighed, Coleen shrunk from him, she knew what happened when adults got frustrated or angry. The man glanced at her and smiled, but she could see it was forced.

 

“No worries, cairo, it's good to do hard work, builds character.”

 

Coleen blinked. Cairo? It sounded foreign, and he had an accent, she didn't know where. Maybe he had confused her with someone else. She wasn't supposed to be with strangers but he seemed friendly enough.

 

_ I hope he kills me _

 

Coleen withered at the thought it was true but her sister got angry when she said it. The strange man was heating a bucket of water over a fire pit. He stood and looked a bit put out.

 

“A-are you ok, mister?” Coleen tried.

 

The blond looked at her curiously. “Cal, do you know who I am?”

 

Coleen bristled. “Cal?” That was her right? Or him? She was a boy? Or wasn't she? She felt like a little girl, small and scared, inside a big body. She felt like she was controlling it from the inside.

 

The man, Zevran, right? Looked around for a moment before picking up a scrub brush, he looked like he was about to lob it, but thought better of it.

 

“I'm going to throw this, can you catch it?” Zevran nodded encouragingly.

 

Coleen nodded and caught the brush.

 

“Describe it to me.”

 

“It's not very heavy, it's brown, the wood is well worn…” he said uncertainly. “The bristles are tough, pointy.” He ran a hand along them.

 

“Alright now throw it back.”

 

Cal and Zevran took turns tossing the scrub brush between them as the water boiled. Slowly Cal felt more like himself. 

 

Cal sighed and held onto the scrub brush. “Ok, I can do it.”

 

Cal filled the tub with water before heating it, Zevran touched it and smiled. “Perfect temperature again mi amor.”

 

Cal blushed and nodded, stripping before entering the water, ignoring as it overflowed. Zevran stripped and got in opposite him, but their legs overlapped.

 

Zevran pushed his foot forward and gently put pressure on Cal's crotch. His smirk told Cal all he needed to know.

 

Cal flushed and knocked his foot away. “Not right now. I'm tired.”

 

Zevran tilted his head in agreement.

 

“Do you have your fancy oils?” Cal sighed.

 

Zevran reached over the side and held a bottle toward him, “Lavender or rose?”

 

Cal crawled forward and leaned into Zevran's arms. “You know I don't care.”

 

Zevran nodded. “We can stay here, but we should get out before the water gets cold.”

 

Cal summoned fire danced it around the tub. “You don't need to worry about that. I just need some time.”

 

Zevran dropped the bottles into the water and encircled Cal in his arms. “Take as long as you need.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cal was abused as a child and has ptsd, he's also ftm trans, Coleen is his dead name. He experiences age regression and dissociation
> 
> On another note, can I not let Cal be happy for 5 seconds? Apparently not.
> 
> Talk to me at tumblr  
> @nye-writes  
> Twitter  
> @nylazorslew  
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com  
> Comment?


End file.
